Last kiss
by wannabe-an-author1864
Summary: Scarlett is injured and dying and all she wants is one thing and one thing only, Rhett (The same story but i fixed my spelling errors)
1. Scarlett's POV Chapter 1

Scarlett's POV

It has been 3 years since Bonnie died; since Melly died; since Rhett left me. Every day I regret not telling him I love him. I regret everything I have done to hurt him. I love him not Ashley. It was always Rhett. However, I realized too late. Rhett left me to find someone who could really love him. I bet by now he has been able to move on. He probably is married to a beautiful woman and probably has twenty children. He probably spoils her as he used to spoil me. I bet his daughters are just as beautiful as Bonnie was. I bet his life is perfect where as I am utterly alone. Mammy died a year ago and Ashley sold the lumberyard and moved away. I had to sell the house, which was not too bad for everything in that God forsaken house reminded me of him. Now I am back living at Tara with Sue Ellen who will not even talk to me. She just sulks around the house all-day, while I sit in my room writing letter to Rhett that I never send.

_Dear Rhett, _

_ I do not know how to tell you how sorry I am. I love you. It was never Ashley. I only thought it was he but my heart knew the truth. That day in the fog when you left, I sat for hours…_

I crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor. Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Scarlett," Sue Ellen's soft voice murmured.

My heart skipped a beat. I had missed my dear sister, even though we had been living with each other it never seemed like she was truly there. Quickly I ran to the door and opened it. And there was my own sister pointing a gun at me. Before I could say anything, she pulled the trigger.

When I awoke, I was lying in bed and the pain was unbearable.

"Rhett," I mumbled.

"Shh," a voice whispered lying me back down with a gentle squeeze.

Quickly I grabbed the person's shirt and pulled it close to me.

"Get Rhett," I screamed before I passed out.


	2. Rhett's POV Chapter 2

Rhett's POV

It has been 3 years since I walked out on Scarlett. I would love to say that I'm married and have a beautiful wife and children. I would love to say that but it would be a lie. I mean I've been with many girls and I go to parties but nothing is the way it was when I was with her. I've tried to convince myself to go back to her but it's a matter of pride. Scarlett is probably married to Ashley and raising Beau, anyway. She's probably forgotten about me.

One night I was out with Belle when Prissy came running towards us.

"Captain Butler! Captain Butler!" she yelled.

I laughed, "Poor Prissy. Did Scarlett send you all the way to Charleston to bring me back? Well you can tell her…" I stopped when I saw the tears on her face. "Prissy?"

"It's Miss Scarlett Captain Butler," She said starting to sob.

I grasped her shoulders, "What is wrong with her?"

"She's been shot."

I stopped and just stared at her. Unsure of what I should do, I felt the same as I did the day Scarlett fell down the stairs.

"Where is she?" I asked leaving Belle to fallow Prissy to her carriage.

"She is at Tara, sir."

"Why wasn't she at the house in Atlanta?"

"She had to sell it sir."

"What, Why? I asked climbing into the carriage.

"Well the day you left sir she sold the lumber yard to Mr. Wilkes but he was so distraught after poor Miss Melanie died, that he left, so she sold the house and came to Tara."

"She didn't go after Ashley?" I asked ashamed with myself.

"NO sir," She squeaked, "Sir, when you left she locked herself in your room for days. She would have died if I hadn't come over later that week sir."

I put my head in my hands. "Why did I leave her?" I thought. "What happened Prissy? Who shot her?"

"It was Miss Sue Ellen, sir, I think."

"Sue Ellen! Scarlett's sister!"

"Yes sir." She cowered.

"Why?"

"I don't know sir, I was bringing a letter to Miss Scarlett when I saw Miss Sue Ellen running down the path with a gun in her hand And I was so scared Captain Butler, I stood there and yelled for Miss Scarlett. I yelled and yelled sir but she wouldn't answer. I went inside and up to her room and there, there was so much blood!" She screamed and I didn't think I could take anymore. My poor Scarlett. "And I ran and ran to the doctor and brought him back."

"What did he say," I said snapping out of the visual picture I had made in my head.

Prissy started to cry again.

"No Prissy, what did he say!" I yelled grabbing her shoulders.

"He said she is holding on for you to come sir."

I dropped my hands from her shoulders. "No, NO, NO," I said placing my head in my hands again.

"I'm sorry Captain Butler," she said sniffling.

Quickly I wiped the tears away not willing to cry front of a lady. I turned to look at the moving world.

We reached Tara in a few days. As soon as the giant doors opened, I began screaming her name. "Scarlett! Scarlett!" I ran up the stairs and into her room. She was lying on the bed, her gorgeous brown hair cascading onto her pale shoulders.

On the carpet, there was a giant red stain. There were bloody bandages everywhere. I leaned against the wall trying to regain my strength.

"Rhett," she weakly mumbled.

Quickly I was at her side grasping her hand. The doctor came behind me and set his hand on my shoulder.

"Is she…" I asked my voice cracking.

"She lost so much blood; if she doesn't die from that it will be infection."

I held her hand to my face, the warmth-gone and replaced by an icy cold feeling. A tear slipped down my face as I leaned forward to kiss her forehead.


	3. Scarlett's POV Chapter 3

Scarlett's POV

"Scarlett! Scarlett!" I heard someone yell. Voices had become fuzzy, most of the sounds I heard were dark and raspy, but this, this voice was familiar, it was Rhett.

"Rhett," I groaned.

"Hush child," the doctor said.

I could hear footsteps come up the stairs. The door opened but no one said anything.

"Rhett," I whimpered hoping that he was here, that I wasn't just hallucinating.

Suddenly someone grabbed my hand and there was voices mumbling but none of that mattered. There was someone with me, someone who cared about me. Then the person reached down and kissed my forehead.

I opened my eyes to see Rhett in front of me.

"Rhett," I smiled.

"Hello Scarlett," he weakly grinned but his eyes were still sad.

"I'm so sorry for everything. It was never Ashley it was always you."

"Shh," he said his voice soft and calm. "It's okay Scarlett I'm here."

"I've missed you," I whispered.

"So have I Scarlett."

"You have? I would have figured you would be married."

"Scarlett, I told you, you're the only women I have ever loved," He said leaning in close to kiss me.

"Rhett," I said slowly, grasping his hand as if it were the only thing keeping me on this Earth. "Do you remember that dream I told you, the one with the fog."

He nodded.

"Well I found what I was searching for. It is you Rhett I was searching for you."

He leaned his head onto my hand and started to cry. "I love you Scarlett," he whispered.

"I love you too Rhett." I said before I slowly closed my eyes


End file.
